Hunter Jones
Hunter Jones is an antagonist in Weapon Wielders. He is a former Army Junior ROTC cadet from the same high school as Ethan Allen Fernandez, and a U.S. Marine. Personality and traits Hunter is a young man who has had a passion for the military since he was little kid. He is brave, patriotic, strong, and smart enough to get decent grades, and manipulate people into thinking he’s not a sadistic bully. He once punched Justin Paul Florio in the gut for getting a drill command wrong, and took Jacob Schmitt to a place wear no one can see them, and beat the cadet with a piece of plywood, for disrespecting his authority, and for his sadistic pleasure. He is an avid reader of Combat Tactics magazine, loves hunting, fishing, is homophobic, and carries a tactical knife with him almost everywhere, even at school. His favourite video games include Mortal Kombat X, Manhunt, Call of Duty: Nuclear War, and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. He commonly listens to music or conservative talk shows while playing them. He is the red oni to Deandre Drew Davis’s blue oni. Appearance Jones has pale skin, red hair with a high and tight haircut, green eyes, a lean muscular build, is 5ft 11in (180.3 cm) in height, and weighs 163 lbs (74 kg). He is usually seen wearing a hunter green long-sleeve tactical shirt, tucked into khaki trousers, a red belt, khaki socks, red tennis shoes, and he is usually seen wearing a BDU camouflage baseball hat while outdoors. When he is outdoors in his Army Service Uniform (ASU), he will usually wear a combination cap instead of the grey berets that most of the other army cadets wear, but he’ll wear the same grey army PT uniforms as the other army cadets with black running shoes. He owns an Army Combat Uniform (ACU) in the grey digital Universal camouflage pattern (UCP), and will be seen wearing it. Career For some reasons the teachers always turned a blind eye to his problems. They gave him awards, and promotions, even thought many cadets, including Ethan, hated him. By the time he graduated high school he was a company commander, and held the rank of cadet captain. After graduating from high school, he enlisted in the United States Marine Corps, and became a rifleman. Hunter was promoted directly to the rank of private first class in the Marine Corps for being in Junior ROTC for at least two years. He is a Donald Trump/Frank Kenson supporter and holds a high degree of respect towards him. He is also a part of his party. He also supports Mike Pence, Ben Carson, Marco Rubio, and Ted Cruz. He is friends with Deandre Drew Davis who is the Senior Army Instructor’s son. This could be why he can get away with certain things. Jones and Ethan Fernandez once had a swimming race in the school pool. According to Jones, “Fernandez swims very quickly, like a shark”, making it impossible for Jones to win. Songs he has on his iPhone's playlist *Every song on Metallica's And Justice For All album (1988) *Don't Tread on Me by Metallica (1991) *War Pigs by Black Sabbath (1970) *The Trooper by Iron Maiden (1983) *War Ensemble by Slayer (1990) *Yankee Doodle (1780) *When Johnny Comes Marching Home (1863) *Over There (1917) *Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition (1942) *Blood on the Risers (1943) *Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd (1973) *La Grange by ZZ Top (1973) *Rawhide by Frankie Laine (1958) *On the Road Again by Willie Nelson (1980) *TNT by AC/DC (1975) *Another Brick in the Wall by Pink Floyd (1979) *Master of Puppets (Barzini's theme) by Metallica (1985) *Ain't I right? by Marty Robbins (1966) Trivia *He is a Presbyterian Christian. *His birthday coincidences with the birthday of the United States Marine Corps. *He likes listening to rock, metal, and country music as well as conservative talk show hosts and music from the Revolutionary War, Civil War, WWI, and WWII. **His particular favourite conservative talk show hosts include Rush Limbaugh, Glenn Beck, Mark Levin, Sean Hannity, Alex Jones, Ben Shapiro, and Steven Crowder. *He is a fan of Family Guy, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, South Park, Happy Tree Friends, Tom and Jerry, and Woody Woodpecker. *He despises Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton. *He also despises My Little Pony, PowerPuff Girls, Steven Universe, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, and The Loud House, as well as boy bands and baby shows. *He also despises CNN, ABC, NBC, CBS, PBS, The New York Times, and The Washington Post but he loves him some Fox News. *He is a supporter of the Borlinghathen Dynasty and Robert Sanders while he despises Bloodhunts' new leader, Moonman. *He is of British, Northern Irish, Scottish, German, and Norwegian descent. *KGBSpetsnaz likes this character. *He is also an avid sports fan, being a fan of the New England Patriots (NFL), Boston Celtics (NBA), Boston Red Sox (MLB), and Boston Bruins (NHL). He additionally is a PGA fan. *In addition to supporting the United States military, he also strongly supports America’s police, firefighters, paramedics, FBI, CIA, and DEA. *Animals that he hunts include deer, moose, elk, caribou, bison, hares, beavers, bears, and certain species of birds and fish. *As he’s from Vermont, he has ancestors from his state who fought for the Union Army during the American Civil War. Gallery 7EB6A54D-2CF3-4D0C-B2B4-B0DE2B862717.jpeg|Hunter Jones kicking down a door in Afghanistan. E265E017-4FC7-4570-A450-59B1129A87F5.jpeg|Hunter’s stuff Theme song Hunter Jones’s theme song is This War is Ours by American rock band Escape the Fate. Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Original character Category:Military Personnel Category:Christians Category:Gingers Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Americans Category:Criminals Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Republicans Category:Students Category:Aryans Category:Manipulators Category:British Category:Northern Irish Category:Scottish Category:Germans Category:Norwegians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil